The Rothscliff Dominion
This is a huge ancient faction from the Polarax Region, they grow efficiently due to their academy of sword fighting and magic. They are powered by the gigantic burgundy power crystal; a unique crystal, only one of it's type. As a dominion, they follow the religion of Ark. This religion is rumored to have a prophesy, to lead the followers to a new universe. The dominion believed that they knew everything about the universe, and renown high lords claimed they reach the two sides of the multiverse. In their belief the universe is cylinder, that switches to a 4D octagon instantly and then repeat. The end of the universe is unknown to them. Due to their reputation of greater knowledge, no one in the dominion challenges any claim and theories the high lords make; it results in the challenger being outcast-ed from the dominion. The Dominion was created by a bastard child of a Demi god. Sephion would spread lies and deceive kingdoms into joining his false belief. Sephion would use her sexual seduction and magic to convince people in high position to become her celebrity members. This would create the religion of Ark, she was praised by her loyal followers. She began the Rothscliff Dominion. The religion and dominion grew so big that Titans could detect the Sephion's mischief. One titan executed her. Due to her not being in the picture, people used her theories to mislead others into making cults, science guilds and many philosophy groups; having their own theories that could finish their unnamed all father. However, there were disagreement between groups views causing wars. The Dominion stayed neutral throughout the dispute and was known to be the respectable faction out of all the groups. If a group would go against the Dominion, it would be fighting against the whole religion, no group would have the intention to attack their father's creation. So all groups knew that the dominion was the center of the religion. At the age when mortals discovered magic, the groups would create academies of magic. The strongest groups depended on the quality and quantity of magic. Rothscliff Dominion would begin focusing to end the instability of the religion; forcing the other groups to dissolve and join the Dominion. An archaeologist (Dimon Rondo) would discover crystals of power. The power of the crystals would enhance, weaken or change the power of someone who links their soul to it. Dimon went to the council and told them everything, to make a deal of creating his own division in the dominion. Although, he was used as a scape-goat in a controversial situation. An arch-mage combined the crystals together, which formed into one gigantic burgundy crystal (it also crushed the land where Dimon wanted his division to operate). The Dominion's power increased due to the crystal. This put all groups into fear for what was next. The Dominion started a crusade to wipe out every group; forcing to disband and join the Dominion or killing them. And it worked. From then on, the followers of the Ark would serve in the Dominion as citizen, priest or warrior. Category:Lore Category:Faction Category:Large Faction